Overwatch Returns
by ZeBoyGamer
Summary: This is just something I wanna do to pass some time, may end up finishing may not. For the first chapter I'm just going through some of the cinematics, Recall and Dragons. The second chapter is going to follow the newest cinematic, Zero Hour, and then it's going to pick off from there with original ideas and what not. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


Day 001: The Day of the Recall.

I woke with a start in my small living quarters I had made at the temple. I heard a strange noise, unsure of where it was coming from.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. _

Over and over again this went on until finally, I found it; the Overwatch recall device. Someone had initiated a remote recall of all Overwatch units.

I sighed heavily, sitting down on top of my knees, taking the seiza position. There was a hologram coming out from it, along with a video. I opened the video and was greeted by a giant gorilla's face.

"To the _former_ agents of Overwatch. This is Winston! Haha!" There was a pause, and his expression changed to that of one of annoyance.

"Obviously..." Winston muttered looking away from the camera. The video cut to a different time, seemingly hours later, as the light from the Sun had gone entirely away, his face only lit by the screens in front of him now.

He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war," He said, as horrible pictures from the war were brought onto the screen.

"The nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen! You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you- You joined because you..." He trailed off, sighing again. The video came back to his face, which had a pained expression.

"You already know this... Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart..." He trailed off again, but this time his expression changed to that of an angry one.

"But look around!" He pulled up more pictures of attacks by the Omnics, the horrible disasters they were still causing after Overwatch had been disbanded.

"Someone has to _do_ something! _We _have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!" He said with determination in his voice. The video cut back to his face, and he looked directly into the camera, and with a smile of hope he asked, "Are you with me?"

The video cut off there, and all that was left was a 'Y' and an 'N'. 'Y' for 'yes,' and 'N', for 'no.' I hesitated. A lot had changed, but I recognize that I had the power to save lives and that this power was being held back, used for nothing. I craved the feeling of satisfaction I had when I would save lives every day fighting back the Omnics. I hesitated no longer, as I clicked on the 'Y.'

I was greeted by a call, which I appeared to have been the third one in.

"... been too long!" A woman with a British accent said. "Yes, haha. Yes, it has." I heard Winston talking again.

"Hello?" I said into the device, setting it down and walking towards my wardrobe.

"Genji!" Both voices said simultaneously.

"Hello," I said quietly, grabbing my Odachi and Wakizashi.

"Glad to hear from you buddy!" The British woman said.

"Glad to hear you're well as well, Lena," I said, slightly grinning under my mask. It was good to hear her voice again. Her bouncy attitude always kept the team high in spirits. "What's this about the recall, Winston?" I asked, sheathing my Odachi on my back walking towards my bed again.

"It is what it is, Genji. I'm initiating a _full _recall of Overwatch!" Winston said with a mighty laugh.

I sighed, "We're still banned from international wars, Winston." I heard him sigh from the other side of the call.

"I know. But like I said in the broadcast, we _have_ to do something." He said with the same determination he had in the broadcast.

"Heh, you're damn right about that," I said, chuckling.

"So you're in then?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Of course I am, Lena," I said without hesitation. "However, I have something I need to do. I will contact you guys in a few days."

"Aww! Leaving so soon?" Lena asked overly dramatically.

"Haha, don't worry. I will be back and we can get straight to the action." I replied cheerfully.

"Alright, Genji. Be safe, you never know where the Omnics will attack next." Winston said before I cut the call off. I looked towards my calendar and saw that the date was in fact the same date I had been nearly murdered by my brother. He would be coming tonight to honor my death. I haven't seen him since that day, but I have been waiting for nearly 4 months in this quiet temple.

"Todays the day, huh," I said quietly.

I sighed as I lied back down and stared at the ceiling. I was afraid of what might happen. My brother had caught me by surprise that night, but this time, I'll be the one surprising him.

Although I have accepted what I am, and have made peace with what had happened, I know he is lost. He doesn't even know I'm alive.

I raised my hand as I pressed down on the back of my neck, pushing two buttons which released my mask, partially revealing my face along with my eyes.

_I wonder how he'll react to this._ I thought to myself. I picked up a feather I had from a year ago and left my little sleeping quarters.

**~ Time Skip ~**

**08:54 PM**

It's time. I got up and rushed out, not making a sound as I jumped from a window down to the ground. I snuck around the guards and perched myself on a small exhaust vent coming out from a building as I waited.

I didn't wait long, as I heard him land. He had jumped down from a building behind me and started making his way towards the temple grounds. He had a bow on his back, along with approximately 20 arrows. His skill as an archer was incredible all that time ago. I can only imagine how much better it is now.

He cautiously made his way towards the giant wooden door that had been closed for a very long time and started scaling it. He moved with precision, appearing at the top of it in a matter of seconds despite the fact that the door was over 20 feet tall. Once at the top I saw him draw his bow back. He shot it towards an Omnic guard who was patrolling the area, however this arrow wasn't a deadly one. It had a taser on the front of it and it stuck to him like glue, shocking him until he was unconscious.

He immediately jumped down and hit another guard in the face with his bow followed by an elbow to his gut and kicked him off of the platform he was on, rendering him unconscious as well. The guard that was down there saw him land and panicked as he tried to get his phone out.

While the archer was still fighting the last guard on the platform he broke his shoulder, saw the one below him trying to get away, and spun around swiftly, putting his right arm around the guards neck whilst shooting his bow at the other trying to call for backup.

The arrow connected with his phone, and the guard hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into a giant bell, knocking himself out. He then hit the one he had been holding in a choke hold out cold.

I was amazed. He was nowhere near this good all that time ago. Then again, he wasn't going against anyone in the Shimada clan now. These were just bad guards getting paid to protect nothing.

He then started to make his way towards the main building. I followed, jumping on top of a small building just outside the main, silently. I jumped through another window as I saw him sit on his knees, in the seiza position. He took a pot, an incense holder out of his small bag along with a feather and some incense. He lit the incense and blew it out, and let it smoke.

I watched him close his eyes and breathe in, and out. I looked at the giant banner that in Japanese read, "Dragon's Head; Snake's Tail"

I sighed as I saw my blood stain still on it, along with the slash that had taken my right arm. We fought with swords that day, but due to my inexperience and his determination to strike me down, he won.

He suddenly opened his eyes and as he was setting the incense in its holder said, "You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last."

I was taken by surprise, I hadn't thought he noticed me.

I jumped down, landing silently. "You are bold to come to Shimada Castle, the den of your enemies."

"This was once my home. Did your masters not tell you who I was?" He said with a fierce anger as he grabbed his bow and turned, grabbing an arrow at the same time shooting it at me. My reflexes were greatly enhanced due to my cybernetic body, and I dodged it with ease.

"I know who you are, Hanzo."

He looked annoyed as he drew back another arrow and shot it at me, this time curving it. I ducked down, dodging it by only a few inches.

"I know you come here every year, on the same day."

He let out a noise that resembled that of a growl as he took three arrows out of his quiver. He shot one with a curve, and I hid behind a large lantern that had paper on four sides. I ducked down as the other two flew right above my head through the lantern.

"You risk so much to honor someone you _murdered_." I said, drawing three shurikens from my arm and throwing them at him. He dodged them, but they cut off the ends of two of his arrows. They stuck to the wall behind him easily.

"You know nothing of what happened!" He yelled as he took another arrow and rolled towards me, drawing it back as he did. He shot it at me, and I blocked it with my Wakizashi, but it's momentum blew me through the lantern.

_Sonic_ Arrow? I thought to myself as I landed in a small area below the main temple. I ran under a small bridge as he ran up and drew back another arrow. The tip of this one started moving in an odd way.

_Scatter shot._

As he shot the arrow and it hit the ground behind me, small little pieces started ricocheting off of the ground and the walls towards me. I used my Wakizashi to deflect most of them, and jumped back up towards the main grounds. I landed on my knee with one hand in front of me, the other re-sheathing my Wakizashi. I turned and dashed towards an outside deck.

Hanzo gave chase.

"I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan," I said, as he shot another arrow towards a wall I had just been at. In the time it took for him to turn I had dashed far behind him yet again. "And that you have to kill him to maintain order, that it was your duty." I said quietly.

"It was my duty..." He said, drawing his last two arrows. "And my burden." He finished, drawing one of the arrows back and shooting it at me. I deflected it with my Wakizashi yet again.

He drew the other one back and said, "That does not mean I do not honor him!"

That one angered me. He tries to honor me with incense and feathers?

He let the arrow fly, and I reeled back and swung my Wakizashi, cutting the arrow in half as it was just about to hit me.

Hanzo got angry and jumped at me, swinging his massive bow. I blocked it with my Wakizashi, and he spun around to hit me again. I jumped over him with ease, but he was already back on me. He swung it again and I dodged it, but then he jumped, swinging it over his head towards me. I lifted my Wakizashi to block it and had to use both of my hands, one on the blade, to block it. I pushed him back.

I swung my small blade at him and he blocked it with his bow. I jumped and drop kicked him towards the small fence that was to protect people from falling off the deck. I jumped high and aimed my blade at his head. I landed with such force that it broke the fence beneath his back, but he just barely managed to block it with his bow.

"You think you honor your brother Genji with incense offerings? Honor resides in one's actions!" I said angrily. He looked at me, and I could feel him trying to look for my eyes, but there was no way to see them.

"You dare to lecture me about honor? You are not worthy to say his name!" He said with such ferocity I was surprised. He threw his bow around my neck and threw me across the deck.

I looked up to see him picking up the arrow I had deflected earlier.

He drew it back and I saw a small blue glow form on his left arm from his dragon tattoo.

"**Ryuu ga wa ga te ki wo ****kurau**!" He released the arrow, only for it to disappear and two Blue Spirit dragons appear, intertwining themselves towards me. I sheathed my Wakizashi calmly and reached for my Odachi.

"**Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae**!" I said, unsheathing my sword. As I did so, my own dragon, although Green, appeared. Hanzo's eyes widened as he could not believe what he was seeing.

I used my dragon to redirect his towards him, and as it hit him, he fell to his knees.

I re-sheathed my Odachi and looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons... Who _are _you?" He asked.

I didn't respond as I dashed towards him, covering the distance between us in less than a second, pressing my Wakizashi to his neck as I did so.

"Do it then. Kill me." He said with no hesitation.

I pressed the blade against his neck with just enough force to draw a small amount of blood before pulling it back and sheathing it.

"No," I said, standing up fully. "I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life, brother."

His head dropped as his eyes widened.

"No... No!" He yelled, grabbing his bow and standing up. He looked at me and with true pain he said, "My brother is _dead_."

I lifted my hands and pressed them on the back of my neck, pushing the two buttons to release my mask. As it fell, his eyes widened even further as he saw I was in fact his brother.

"Genji..." He said, horrified of what he was seeing. "What have you become?" He asked, looking away slightly. I put my mask back on.

"I have accepted what I am," I said as I started to walk towards him. "And I have forgiven you." I placed my hand on his shoulder as I walked past. "Now you must forgive yourself." I said quietly, continuing to walk towards the edge of the deck.

"The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side." I said, jumping to another rooftop. I had my back to him, but I heard him rip an arrow out of the wall and draw his bow back.

"Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing in so!" He yelled.

"Perhaps I am a fool for thinking there is still hope for you," I said, slowly turning around and looking at him.

"But I do," I said quietly. "Think on that, brother." I held the feather I had picked up from last year and caused smoke to appear from the bottom of my legs. I let myself fall from the other side of the building, giving the illusion that I had vanished, dropping the feather up on the roof as I did so. I flipped onto my legs and landed heavily.

I sighed. _It had to be done. _I thought to myself. I hadn't expected him to protect my name as he did though.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
